


Star Wars: The New Clone Wars

by CharizardORAS



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Dogfights, Fleet Battles, Lightsaber Battles, Space Battles, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharizardORAS/pseuds/CharizardORAS
Summary: The Rebellion rebuilds the Clone Army used by the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars to fight against the Galactic Empire.Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm and Disney





	1. War Has Begun

Kamino: Cloning Facility  
Lando: how is production so far?  
Rebel: we have about 100,000 troops ready to fight. With more on the way  
Lando: excellent. Bring the Acclamators down, let's load up the troops. Acclamator-class Destroyers fly down to the facility and load up clones.  
Lando: the Empire won't know what hit them.  
Coruscant: Imperial Capital  
Executor: Vader's flagship  
Piett: Lord Vader, our spies have located Rebel activity on numerous systems. Their creating an army  
Vader: an army? Of what?  
Piett: from spy information, the Rebels have started Clone production on Kamino.  
Vader: who is the source of the clones?  
Piett: we don't know. But we do have information that the Clones have Mandalorian traits.  
Vader: anything else?  
Piett: Umbara shipyards are building more capital ships for the Rebels and activity on Takodana has begun with numerous Rebel factories building vehicles.  
Vader: send an attack force to Takodana. We must stop the production of Rebel vehicles.  
Piett: yes my Lord. The small Imperial fleet launches into hyperspace  
Takodana: Space  
A Rebel fleet is orbiting the planet containing Mon Calamari Cruisers, blockade runners, medical frigates, hammerhead corvettes, and many other smaller ships. The Imperial fleet exits hyperspace containing the Executor and 4 Imperial Star Destroyers.  
Piett: we have arrived at Takodana my Lord  
Vader: excellent. Penetrate that blockade and transport our troops and walkers to the surface. Launch fighters  
Piett: yes, Lord Vader. TIE Fighters are launched accompanied by troop transports.  
Mon Cala Cruiser  
Rebel Admiral: Launch fighters! Engage those Destroyers! Rebel fighters are launched and the Rebel ships fire at the Star Destroyers. The Star Destroyers fire back. An X-Wing chases down a TIE Interceptor and shoots it down. A TIE Fighter squadron attacks a blockade runner and destroys it. Y-Wing bombers initiate an attack run on the Executor and disable it with ion torpedoes  
Executor  
Alarms sound off  
Vader: what's happening Admiral?1  
Piett: we've lost power! Rebel bombers have disable our ship!  
Vader: evacuate  
Piett: pardon?  
Vader: you heard me, evacuate. The Rebels are going to decimate this ship. Imperial officers and troopers run to the escape pods. Vader closely behind  
Mon Cala Cruiser  
Rebel Admiral: That Super Star Destroyer is disabled! All cruisers! Fire on the Super Star Destroyer! The cruisers fire at the Executor  
Executor  
The ships is being bombarded. A trooper falls to the ground  
Vader: get up trooper, go. The stormtrooper gets up and runs. The Destroyer tilts to its side.  
Vader: hurry! This Destroyer is going down! TIE Fighter pilots exit the hangar with troop transports. Soon, the hangar is empty. Darth Vader hops in his TIE Advanced.  
Vader: Piett, rendezvous at the Takodana surface. Not too close to the castle  
Piett: yes, Lord Vader. The Imperial fly away as the Executor explodes.  
Mon Cala Cruiser  
Rebel: Executor down!  
Rebel Admiral: good. Focus fire on the remaining Destroyers. Imperial reinforcements exit hyperspace with 6 more Star Destroyers.  
Rebel Admiral: contact General Calrissian, it's time  
Kamino  
Lando: time to shine troopers! Set coordinates to Takodana. We'll give the Empire a taste of old technology remastered! The fleet jumps into hyperspace  
Takodana: Space  
A TIE Interceptor shoots down an A-Wing sending it crashing into a blockade runner, destroying it. A Mon Calamari cruiser engages a Star Destroyer and destroy it with starfighter support. The Destroyer starts to fall towards the surface. The new Rebel fleet emerges from hyperspace containing 10 Venator-class Star Destroyers, 6 Acclamator carriers, 11 Providence-class Dreadnoughts, and more starfighters. Clones hop in ARC-170s, V-Wings, and Y-Wings from the Clone Wars and launch  
Star Destroyer  
Admiral: we're severely outnumbered. Retreat! Pull out of the system  
Officer: sir! We still have fighters out there!  
Admiral: evacuate! Those are orders! The Star Destroyers then jump into hyperspace. Meanwhile.....  
Takodana: Surface  
The Executor's refugges make a small camp in a memorial. Troop transports land more troops and transport that made it drop off AT-ST and AT-AT walkers  
Vader: status on the space battle?  
Piett: the fleet seems to have.....Retreated, overwhelming Rebel forces caused their retreat.  
Vader: Insolence! Acclamators land near the castle and load off Clone Troopers. Yoda, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Luke exit out also.  
Obi-Wan: I'm getting flash back from the Clone Wars. A clone with Phase 2 56th armor walks up to the Jedi.

(Made up clone legion. Style is similar to 501st Clones but the color is green and yellow.)  
Com. Arch: I have Clone Legions waiting for your orders General Skywalker  
Luke: wait, I'm your General?  
Com. Arch: yes sir. What are your orders?  
Luke: Send out your scouts to scan around for Imperial activity. Do not engage unless provoked.  
Com. Arch: yes sir. A squad, with me now! More 56th Clone troopers run to Com. Arch  
Com. Arch: alright, the General has given us a mission to scout around for any Imperial activity. The General says to not engage unless provoked. Let's go men! The Clones run off while Arch stays behind.  
Obi-Wan: wait, does this mean we're in control of Clones again? A Clone with 245th Clone with Phase 2 armor walks up to Kenobi.(Similar to the style of the 212th Attack Battalion but with a purple coloring with the Rebel Alliance symbol on his helmet)  
Com. Yager: We are waiting on your orders General Kenobi.  
Obi-Wan: take a squad and follow my lead Commander  
Com. Yager: yes General. I need a squad over here! More 245th Clones run to Kenobi.  
Com. Yager: what's our plan General?  
Obi-Wan: follow my lead. Do not engage, you'll know when the time comes  
Com. Yager: yes sir. Let's go boys! They run off with Obi-Wan. A Clone with improved 501st Phase 2 armor walks up to Ahsoka  
Capt. Scythe: Orders General Tano?  
Ahsoka: get your squad and follow my lead. She runs off followed by Clones. A Clone with 104th Phase 2 armor walks up to Yoda(Similar to the ARC Troopers)  
Com. Jax: Orders General Yoda?  
Yoda: follow my lead you will. Engage when I say so, you will.  
Com. Jax: yes sir. They run off  
Takodana: Maz's Castle  
Darth Vader walks into the castle with an escort of stormtroopers.  
Maz: the Empire has no place at my castle  
Darth Vader: watch what you say Maz Kenata. You do realize who you are talking to.  
Maz: apologies Lord Vader. What brings you to my castle?  
Darth Vader: the Rebellion. Do you know of the Rebellion's activity on the planet?  
Maz: Rebel activity? No, besides a few scouts every now and then, but other than that, nothing major? Why?  
Darth Vader: The Rebellion has numerous factories on this planet and are building and improving vehicles used by the Republic in the Clone Wars.  
Maz: I do not know of this  
Darth Vader: we'll, investigate then. Trooper TK-7436. A stormtrooper appears with a orange patch on his shoulder  
TK-7436: Yes my Lord?  
Darth Vader: take your squad and search around for these.....Rebel factories, engage on sight, leave no survivors.  
TK-7436: Yes my Lord. Let's go troopers! He runs out with a bunch of troopers.  
Takodana: Rebel Factory  
The factory is producing LAAT Gunships, AT-TE walkers, Juggernauts, and starfighters. A Rebel patrol guards outside with an already completed AT-TE walker.  
Rebel: anything yet?  
Rebel: no, tell General Kenobi that there is no activity ye-He looks deep in the forest and sees stormtroopers. Who then looks further and sees an AT-AT walker.  
Rebel: we've got Imperial troops heading this way! There is also an AT-AT walker. The factory alarm sounds and Rebel soldiers line up to defend the factory. The stormtroopers run out of the forest and fire at the Rebels.  
Rebel: General Skywalker!  
Luke: what is it trooper?  
Rebel: our factory is being attacked by Imperial troops and we have an Imperial walker heading towards us!  
Luke: hold them off. I'll come with reinforcements.  
Luke: Com. Arch  
Com. Arch: yes General?  
Luke: change of plans. Get your squad and follow my lead to the factory. Our troops there need our help  
Com. Arch: right away sir!Meanwhile  
Takodana: Rebel Factory  
A stormtrooper shoots a Rebel  
Rebel: Jerik! No! The AT-AT comes closer in range. The AT-TE is operational and starts blasting at the stormtroopers. The walker shoots into a group of troops killing the stormtroopers. The AT-AT fires at the AT-TE, which withstands the attack.  
AT-AT Pilot: that walker was barely damaged!  
Imperial Officer: attack it again. The AT-AT blasts at the AT-TE who barely takes any damage.  
AT-TE Pilot: these shields are sure holding up nice. Luke Skywalker comes with a Legion of Clones from behind the Imperials.  
Luke: Com. Arch, take a squadron with you to attack those Imperial troops. I'll take a group of Jet Troopers to distract that walker.  
Com. Arch: yes sir! The Clones run off while Luke runs off with Jet Troopers.  
Com. Arch: open fire! They open fire from behind the Imperial troops catching them off guard  
TK-7436: Clone troopers! Retreat! Fall back! Stormtroopers try to retreat but none succeed with the combined power of the Clones and Rebels  
Com. Arch: Imperial troops taken out General  
Luke: excellent work. Hold off there, we're busy right now. Luke lightsabers a hole in the AT-AT and Jet Troopers shoot rocket launchers in the walker, causing it to explode from the inside and fall over.  
Luke: walker down! He walks to the factory where Clones and Rebels are talking  
Com. Arch: General Skywalker, the factory wasn't damaged by the Imperial assault  
Luke: good work Commander. But I feel a dark presence. Darth Vader walks out of the forest.  
Darth Vader: young Skywalker, we meet again  
Luke: Vader. Arch, retreat into the factory, I'll handle Vader  
Com. Arch: yes sir. He, clones and Rebels run into the factory  
Darth Vader: you are foolish to challenge me alone  
Luke: I have become stronger since we last met Vader  
Darth Vader: we'll see. He ignites his lightsaber. Luke does the same and he lunges at Vader who quickly blocks it. Vader swings a powerful strike at Luke who blocks it, but it staggers him a little bit.  
Darth Vader: maybe I underestimated you young Jedi  
Luke: we'll see. He delivers numerous, powerful strikes at Vader who struggles to block them but does.  
Darth Vader: most impressive. Your set of skills would be beneficial to the Empire  
Luke: I'll never join you! He strikes at Vader with such power that he knocks Vader off his feet. He points his lightsaber at Vader  
Luke: you....Lost  
Darth Vader: not yet. His fighter appears above him and Force pushes Luke away and hops in his fighter and flies off.  
Com. Arch: sir. General Organa is making contact with you  
Luke: patch it through. A hologram of Leia appears  
Leia: what happened on Takodana?  
Luke: we were attacked by Imperial forces, but with the Clones, we repelled the assault and Vader was forced to retreat.  
Leia: you beat Vader?  
Luke: yeah, but he escaped on his fighter. He could be anywhere now  
Leia: standby. We're deploying your fleet to the Sullust system  
Luke: Sullust?  
Leia: Yes. The local Sullustans have been forced to work at an Imperial factory there. The Empire is building more vehicles. So, we're deploying you and your clone fleet to assist the locals  
Luke: okay. The hologram disappears  
Luke: Com. Arch  
Com. Arch: yes General?  
Luke: get the troopers ready. We are being deployed to Sullust  
Com. Arch: right away sir. He walks off. An Acclamator carrier lands and loads up clone troops and vehicles completed in the Takodana factory. The Acclamator flies into space where it is met by 12 Venator-class Star Destroyers and 4 Acclamator-class carriers, with a few Arquitens-light cruisers. A hologram of Ahsoka appears on Luke's comm.  
Ahsoka: Luke, where are you going?  
Luke: Leia gave my fleet orders to aid the Sullustans against the Empire. My fleet is going to the Sullust system.  
Ahsoka: okay. I'm still waiting on orders down here. May the Force be with you Luke. The hologram disappears and the fleet jumps into hyperspace  
Sullust: Imperial Space  
Sullust is orbited by 7 Imperial Star Destroyers, 4 Gozanti-class cruisers, and 1 Interdictor-class Star Destroyer. The Rebel fleet exits hyperspace  
Star Destroyer  
Admiral: The Rebellion? Launch fighters and fire at the fleet. Alert the factory on Sullust  
Venator-class Star Destroyer(The Radiance, Luke's flagship)  
Com. Arch: The planet is orbited by numerous capital ships and cruisers General.  
Luke: open fire and launch fighters, get to the surface  
Com. Arch: yes sir. Rebels hop in A-Wings, Y-Wings, and X-Wings, while clone pilots hop in ARC-170s, V-Wings, Z-95 Fighters, U-Wings, and LAAT Gunships and LAAT Carriers carrying AT-TE walkers  
Star Destroyer  
Officer: Admiral, the Rebellion has launched numerous fighters and transports  
Admiral: have the fighters handle them. We have to focus fire on the fleet  
The Imperials start firing at the Rebel fleet who fires back. Imperial fighters make contact and a huge dogfight begins. Meanwhile....  
Takodana: Surface  
Ahsoka: yes General. The hologram disappears.  
Obi-Wan: anything interesting?  
Ahsoka: Luke's fleet was deployed to Sullust to aid the locals. Organa has assigned my fleet combined with Master Yoda's to attack the Imperials on Pillio. Pillio is an uncolonized planet and the Empire is stripping it of its resources.  
Obi-Wan: what about me?  
Ahsoka: the General told me that your fleet will be stationed around Mon Cala. Mon Cala is an important ally to us. They're the main producer of our Mon Calamari cruisers. Not to mention our Mon Calamari allies like Ackbar and Raddus.  
Obi-Wan: alright, I'll be there  
Pillio: Uncolonized Planet  
The huge Reel fleet exits hyperspace. Containing 16 Venator-class Star Destroyers, 4 Providence-class Dreadnoughts, 2 Acclamator-class carriers, 5 Arquitens-light cruisers, 9 Mon Calamari Cruisers, 3 blockade runners, and 1 hammerhead corvette. Meanwhile the small Imperial fleet only has 5 Star Destroyers and 3 Gozanti-class cruisers  
Venator-class Star Destroyer(The Fulcrum, Yoda's flagship)  
Com. Jax: the Imperials have a small fleet orbiting the planet. We severely outnumber them General  
Yoda: open fire, we will. Launch fighters we must  
Com. Jax: yes General. The Destroyers and Mon Cala Cruisers, along with the Providence-class Dreadnoughts launch an overwhelming amount of fighters. Acclamators send out transports and walker carriers. The Imperial fleet launches fighters and fire at the fleet.  
Sullust: Space  
An X-Wing destroys a TIE Interceptor sending it crashing into a Gozanti-cruiser, destroying it. A TIE Fighter squadron shoots down a U-Wing transport only to be intercepted by ARC-170 Fighters. The Venators fire at the Imperials. An Imperial Star Destroyer is destroyed, and then broken in half. Rebel fighters and transports brake through and land on the surface  
Sullust: Surface  
Rebel transports land while Rebel fighters fire at the base which sounds off alarms. An LAAT drops off thirty troops including Luke and Com. Arch. More LAAT gunships land along with U-Wing transports landing Clone and Rebel troops. LAAT Carriers drop off 4 AT-TE walkers. TIE Fighters are launched and a dogfight begins over the Imperial factory.  
Luke: Com. Arch, you will accompany me and bring a squadron of troopers with you. We'll take an AT-TE walker, but we have to defend it from the Imperials. The rest of you, attack from the opposite direction. Take the rest of the walkers, call in gunship support if needed. Let's move out! Luke's group moves out. Luke's group walks down a volcanic path with lava rivers. Imperial troops start firing at them and Luke ignites his lightsaber  
Luke: light it up boys! The Clones and Rebels fire at the Imperials. A nearby Imperial vehicle bay launches an AT-AT walker.  
Luke: walker! Watch out! The AT-AT fires at the attack force and Clones and Rebels are decimated.  
Luke: I need Y-Wing bombers on my location. A squadron of 3 Y-Wings come into view and fire torpedoes into the walker, destroying it and causing it to fall into the lave river. The AT-TE blasts at the Imperial troops decimating the troops and leaving no defense to the factory. A tubolaser shoots down an X-Wing sending it crashing into an Imperial hangar destroying fighters before they launch.  
Pillio: Space  
The Imperial fleet has been overwhelmed and their entire force has been destroyed. The Rebellion had few casualties but on in starfighters and transports. Part of the fleet moves into the surface while the rest blockade the planet from Imperial reinforcements.  
Pillio: Surface  
The Imperials have a small base with some fighters, transports, AT-ST walkers, and 1 AT-AT walker. The Acclamators land troops and walkers while gunships attack the base. LAATs fire their lasers at the Imperial base decimating troops, some fighters, transports, and 1 AT-ST walker. Before flying away  
Yoda: Jax, take your squadron and follow my lead, you will.  
Com. Jax: yes sir.  
Ahsoka: what about me Master Yoda?  
Yoda: assist me you will, lead your clones with me you must.  
Ahsoka: yes Master. Com. Scythe  
Com. Scythe: yes General Tano?  
Ahsoka: you will follow my lead. We are to assist General Yoda's force  
Com. Scythe: yes General. The Jedi ignite their lightsabers and are followed by Clones, Rebels, and walkers. Imperials come out the base and fire at the attack force. The Jedi deflect blaster shots while their troops fire. The Imperials launch all of their walker and fighters who immediately engage the Rebel starfighters. Darth Vader walks out the base  
Yoda: Vader, here he is. Engage him I will  
Ahsoka: I'll help you Master  
Yoda: no, lead the Clones you must. Handle Vader, I can  
Ahsoka: as you wish Master. Yoda runs off to Vader  
Darth Vader: The Grandmaster Yoda, we finally meet at last. He ignites his lightsaber  
Yoda: Vader, you are not. Sense conflict in you, young Skywalker  
Darth Vader: I am not Anakin Skywalker. He was weak, so I destroyed him  
Yoda: clouded your mind, the dark side has, defeat me, you will not  
Darth Vader: we shall see. He and Yoda clash lightsabers. Yoda uses his small size to his advantage. Vader cannot compete with Yoda's agility.  
Darth Vader: most impressive, maybe I should train harder to defeat you  
Yoda: defeat me you will not, the light side triumphs over all evil. He uses the Force which knocks Vader off his feet.  
Darth Vader: we will meet again, Jedi. Retreat troopers! Stormtroopers run into transports and they fly off. Vader leaps into a transport and it flies off while the transports are escorted by TIE Fighters. AT-TE walkers destroy the AT-ST walkers and Y-Wing bombers destroy the AT-AT walker, causing it to fall into the Imperial base and destroying it. Yoda: a victory Pillio was. Sullust, in trouble it still is.  
Ahsoka: we should go help then  
Yoda: no, stay here we must. Protect this uncolonized planet we will. Young Skywalker, doing fine he is  
Coruscant: Imperial Capital  
Darth Vader walks into a room and bows on one knee. A hologram of Palpatine appears.  
Palpatine: Lord Vader, what is this travesty caused by the Rebellion?  
Darth Vader: the Rebellion has created a mass Clone Army, much like that from the Clone Wars.  
Palpatine: the Rebellion is attacking Imperial bases and strongholds. The facility on Pillio was lost and Sullust is being attack right now by a Rebel fleet. Young Skywalker is leading the attack  
Darth Vader: I assure you, I will send reinforcements to Sullust  
Palpatine: agreed. Oversee preparations  
Darth Vader: yes, my Master. The hologram disappears and Vader walks out the room.


	2. A Grave Disturbance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After winning battles on Pillio and Takodana, and struggling on Sullust, the Rebellion learns that the Empire is putting together a massive fleet to decimate the Rebellion. Little do the Rebels know that this is a distraction from the Emperor's Death Star II.

Sullust: Space  
Luke's fleet blockades any entrance to the planet. A massive Imperial fleet exits hyperspace containing 13 Imperial Star Destroyers, 6 Gozanti-class Cruisers, 3 Interdictor-class Star Destroyers, and 1 Super Star Destroyer.  
Venator-class Star Destroyer(The Radiance)  
Admiral: Imperial ships! Launch fighters and open fire on the fleet. The Star Destroyers, Mon Calamaris, and Providence-class Dreadnoughts launch fighters while blockade runners start their attack run. A Clone gets on a hologram  
Clone: General Skywalker. Luke's hologram appears with his lightsaber ignited and deflecting blaster bolts  
Luke: what is it trooper? He deflects a blaster  
Clone: an Imperial fleet has exited out of hyperspace. We have engaged the enemy.  
Luke: keep the Empire at bay. We need to prevent any Imperial reinforcements to the planet. He deflects another blaster bolt hitting a stormtrooper. The hologram disappears.  
Sullust: Surface  
Clones and Rebels shoot at Imperial soldiers while Luke deflects blaster fire. An AT-TE blasts into the Imperial soldiers decimating the group. They then walk inside the factory. Meanwhile....  
Mon Cala: Rebel Occupied Planet  
Obi-Wan's fleet is in orbit containing 8 Venator-class Star Destroyers, 4 blockade runners, 5 Mon Calamari Cruisers, 3 medical frigates, 3 Providence-class Dreadnoughts, 2 hammerhead corvettes, 3 Arquitens-class Cruisers, and 1 stolen Imperial Super Star Destroyer  
Venator Star Destroyer(The Destiny, Obi-Wan's flagship)  
A hologram of Leia appears on Obi-Wan comm.  
Obi-Wan: yes, General?  
Leia: we're sending you assistance. But you may not think who it might be. Just then General Grievous walks in through the doors behind Kenobi  
Obi-Wan: Grievous?! I thought I killed you?!  
Grievous: I'm way smarter than that Kenobi! Yes, you did shoot at my organs*cough* But when you stole my ship, I crawled away and got repairs by Utapauans. Now I find out the Jedi are no more, or so I thought until General Organa told me everything*cough* But fear not, I'm an ally now  
Obi-Wan: why should I believe you?  
Grievous: I would have killed you by now if I wasn't an ally  
Obi-Wan: fair point Grievous.  
Grievous: I see you have remade the Clone Army*cough*  
Obi-Wan: we created them to fight against the Galactic Empire  
Grievous: led by who?  
Obi-Wan: Sidious  
Grievous: Sidious? He betrayed me and left me to die. That's why I joined the Rebellion!*cough*  
Sullust: Surface  
The Rebel attack force makes it inside the factory. Guard out here. Arch, bring your troopers with us  
Com. Arch: yes sir. Luke, Arch, and a bunch of clones walk off while Rebels and other clones guard outside. They walk inside the factory to see it in full production. Producing armored walkers and weapons.  
Luke: no one's here. Probably all evacuated or dead. Arch, take some men with you and shut down the production here. I'll take some troops and scout around

Sullust: Space  
A massive battle has begun between both sides with devastating amounts of firepower and large dogfights. A Y-Wing squadron bombs an Imperial cruiser, destroying it and sending debris to the surface. Blockade runners fire at the Imperial cruisers dealing massive damage to them. The Imperial cruisers launch TIE Fighters which attack the blockade runners. A Providence-class Dreadnought fires at an Imperial Star Destroyer and successfully destroys it. The Super Star Destroyer stays behind the Imperial fleet opening fire every now and then. A Z-95 fighter shoots down a TIE Fighter sending it crashing into another Imperial cruiser, destroying it as well. A TIE interceptor squadron attacks a Mon Calamari cruiser and disables its engines. An Imperial Star Destroyer fires at the Rebel cruiser, destroying it. Venator Star Destroyers gun down 2 of the Interdictor class Destroyers. All Rebel fighter squadrons target the Super Star Destroyer. All Rebel and Clone fighters are launched. Y-Wing and B-Wing heavy bombers escorted by X-Wing and Z-95 Fighters while ARC-170s and A-Wings provide cover fire. They are met by a large amount of Imperial fighters and a large dogfight begins. A Y-Wing squadron initiates an attack run on the Destroyers turbolasers, destroying all of the surface turbolasers. A turbolaser shoots down an X-Wing fighter sending it crashing to the Destroyers surface. V-Wing fighters chases down a TIE Interceptor squadron and destroy them all. The Imperial fleet jumps into hyperspace before Rebel bombers could attack the Super Star Destroyer.

Coruscant  
Palpatine: Lord Vader, the Imperial reinforcements have failed to penetrate that Rebel blockade. We must not lose Sullust, it is an important world where we could build our vehicles and starfighters

Darth Vader: yes my Master. We will not allow Sullust to fall into the hands of the Rebellion  
Palpatine: we must be cautious this time. That Rebel blockade must be penetrated. We need overwhelming forces to attack Sullust  
Darth Vader: I will gather a large fleet and attack Sullust  
Palpatine: excellent, I'll leave you to it  
Hyperspace route to Sullust  
The large Imperial fleet is in hyperspace to Sullust. The fleet contains 24 Imperial-class Star Destroyers, 5 Interdictor-class Star Destroyers, 7 Gozanti-class cruisers, 4 Super Star Destroyers, and a Separatist Lucrehulk-class Battleship  
Super Star Destroyer  
Piett: my Lord, we are approaching the planet Sullust  
Darth Vader: excellent, prepare fighters to launch as soon as we exit  
Piett: it will be done Lord Vader  
Sullust: Space  
The Imperial fleet emerges from hyperspace, the Rebellion, realizes they are severely outnumbered and outgunned  
Darth Vader: launch all fighters. Penetrate that blockade, use any means necessary to reach the surface. Launch troop transports and walker carriers. TIE Fighters, transports, and walker carriers exit out the Destroyer hangars. The Rebellion launches their fighters. A TIE Interceptor shoots down an A-Wing, sending it crashing into a blockade runner, destroying it. The Rebels try to jump to hyperspace but are intercepted by the Interdictors. An X-Wing shoots down a TIE Fighter. A Super Star Destroyer guns down a Venator Destroyer. 2 Imperial Destroyer gun down a Providence-class Dreadnought. TIE Fighters, transports, and walker carriers take the opening and fly into the surface of Sullust  
Super Star Destroyer  
Piett: Lord Vader, our forces have broken through the blockade. They are landing troops and walker all over the planet  
Darth Vader: excellent, bring me shuttle with fighter escort  
Piett: yes Lord Vader  
Sullust: Surface  
Imperial transports land troops and walkers  
Luke: more Imperials? 2 AT-ATs march towards the Rebels, escorted by AT-Sts and troops  
Luke: Arch!  
Arch: yes sir!  
Luke: fall back! The Imperials outnumber us!  
Arch: but we have to save Sulust!  
Luke: we have to come back and regroup, right now, we have to retreat! Luke and the troops run into U-Wing transports and LAAT Transports and fly off with X-Wing escort. Darth Vader's shuttle lands  
Darth Vader: status report?  
Stormtrooper: the Rebels have retreated. I assume they are going to try to leave the system  
Darth Vader: they won't be able to leave with our Interdictors up there  
Sullust: Space  
The transports fly into the hangar of a Venator Destroyer  
Luke: attack those Interdictors, we can't leave the system with those still there. A Y-Wing squadron, escorted by X-Wing fighters launches an attack run on an Interdictor. A TIE Fighter shoots down a Y-Wing. The X-Wings engage the Imperial fighters while the Y-Wings start their attack run. The Y-Wings fire their torpedoes into the command bridge, destroying it along with the Interdictor  
Luke: that's one down, 4 to go. The Lucrehulk launches thousands of more TIE Fighters. A Mon Cala cruiser gun down an Interdictor, only to be gunned down by a Super Star Destroyer. B-Wings destroy 2 more Interdictors while blockade runners attack the last one. 2 blockade runners are destroyed by the Interdictor and TIE Fighters. A Providence-class Draednought guns down the last Interdictor  
Luke: make the jump! The Rebel fleet launches into hyperspace, followed by fighters.  
Sullust: Space  
Vader returns to his ship  
Piett: welcome back Lord Vader  
Vader: the Rebellion, retreated?  
Piett: yes, they destroyed all of our Interdictor Destroyers  
Vader: we have to find where they went. The faster we find the Rebellion, the sooner they will be destroyed. A hologram of Palpatine appears  
Palpatine: status report Lord Vader?  
Vader: the Rebels have retreated from the system, we are victorious  
Palpatine: excellent, we can now continue our production. But be careful, the Rebellion will be back, and in greater number. The hologram disappears.  
Mon Cala: Rebel Occupied Planet  
Leia: Luke was forced to retreat from Sullust, which means the Empire will continue production or their weapons and vehicles  
Obi-Wan: that will be a serious threat to the Alliance  
Leia; we know, we will come back at a later time, right now the Imperials have a massive fleet around Sullust, so attacking again would be suicidal  
Obi-Wan: so, what do we do?   
Leia: we are ordering all fleets to Hoth. Hoth is our last base, so we need everyone here.  
Obi-Wan: but what about Rebel occupied worlds?  
Leia: they will be fine at the moment, the Empire does not no of them yet  
Hoth: Rebel Base  
The planet is surrounded by numerous fleet, combining together to make one large fleet. The fleet containing 45 Venator-class Star Destroyers, 37 Providence-class Dreadnoughts, 55 Mon Calamari Cruisers, 39 blockade runners, 20 hammerhead corvettes, 43 medical frigates, 50 Rebel transports, 25 Acclamator-class Destroyers, and 32 Arquitens-light cruisers.  
Hoth: Surface  
Leia: right now, the Rebellion is on the brink of the end. The Empire has no idea we are here, and we plan it hat way for awhile.  
Luke: what about other Imperial planets?  
Lando: we will attack when we are more ready. The Rebellion is needed in the galaxy more than ever  
Luke: where did Han and Cheiwe go?  
Leia: they wen to go get vital information to an Imperial weapons factory on Mygeeto, we don't no when they will be back  
Ahsoka: what do we do in the meantime?  
Leia: we wait, the Empire will find us sooner or later, but the Empire will have to go through the blockade to reach us  
Coruscant: Imperial Capital  
Palpatine: our probe droids have found the Rebel's last base. The Rebels are on the ice planet of Hoth  
Darth Vader: I will attack there  
Palpatine: they have their whole fleet there. Take a large fleet, and destroy the Rebels  
Hoth: Space  
A large Imperial fleet exits hyperspace containing 50 Imperial Star Destroyers, 46 Gozanti-class cruisers, 20 Super Star Destroyers, 40 Victory 2-class frigates, 15 Interdictors, and 3 Lucrehulk-class Battleships  
Super Star Destroyer  
Darth Vader: the Rebellion ends now. Launch all fighters!


End file.
